(FOR ALL ETERNITY)
by sylarbadass
Summary: Another one shot by me... Past lives come back together.


(FOR ALL ETERNITY)

**_The moon light shined down a pond the woods with great beaut tonight. Her soul coming through the trees, tonight we would hunt for her; we would bring her essence into our souls as we take what we need to live. As smoke filled the ground, the howls of my family call out to me. I run from the world that haunts me. I run as my paws hit the ground with every step I take but the howls fade farther and farther away as I get closer to them. The smoke that surrounds the ground engulfs me as it takes my breathe away. I chock out a pain-staking howl as the smoke invade my lungs. As my life starts to fade from me, I see the image of my mate crying as our hearts break… "My love I will find you once more…" I cry out... As I watch the tears fall from my mate's eyes, I see a shadow warp its self around my mate body… "No…"_**

(Logan POV)

I awake from my sleep with a jolt, sweat coming from my brow. This is the fifth night in roll I have been awoken up from the same dream, each time more is reviled to me. However, tonight it felt difference. The eyes of that white wolf crying for me seem familiar to me as if I have seen them before... I lay back in my bed, but cannot stop thinking of those eyes. I shifted when I hear a noise coming from the other side of the room. I sat back up and see Kendall moving round as he slept. I smile to myself and start to lay back down when his voice rings out into the darkness of our room. "No, don't take him! My love no…" then I hear him cry out. The same cry from my dreams. I jump from the bed to Kendall side.

"Kendall wake up…" I throw the blankets from him to see his body shaking as tears start to fall from his closed eyes. I grab him and start to shake him awake.

"No… Please my love!" Kendall shouts out as his eyes open to mine. There in that moment I saw those greens eyes of that white wolf. We both stair into one another as this jolt surrounds us. A feeling of something I cannot explain comes to our souls. "Found you" was all that was said as Kendall and I lean into one another, our lips brushing against each other.

"In deed you did my love…" I say as I close the gap between us… Our lips finally coming together, our hearts and souls coming back as one, then it is gone. That electricity, that pull is gone. "Hmmm Ken?"

"Logan?" Kendall and I pull away from each other, shocked at what happened "Why are you doing on my bed?" I didn't know what to say. I moved a little and looked down at my hands.

"You were having a nightmare, I came to wake you up and then I don't remember anything that happened after that," I told him. It was true after I left my bed everything was a blank. Kendall and I look to one another and for a moment his eyes meeting mine and in his eyes I see a wolf within them before it is gone.

"Hmmm thanks Logie but I think I am better now… So…" I shake my head and smile at him before looking at the ground.

"Yea, Hmmm night Ken," I say as I start to stand but before I walked away I looked back at Kendall who had already turn and thrown the blankets back over his body. I feel a chill go through my body before I am able to walk away. I close my eyes for a moment and then walk back to my bed. 'These dreams are getting strange…' I say to myself as I pick the cover up and throw them back over my body. I let sleep over come me as I lay in my bed but I cannot stop this feeling that something is watching me.

**_Little howls could be heard coming from deep within the woods. Little howls calling out for their mother to come and keep them safe, little howls that have yet to know that their mother has been taken from them, same as their father. As the night grows colder and longer, the little howls, become less and less. In the shadows of the night a figure of a great and powerful leader comes to the ad of those little howls that have become faint throughout the night. "My little darning I am so sorry they were taken for you so soon…" A voice comes from that figure. "My poor little lost souls, you are with the moon now…" The figure walks closer to those lost souls that the moon as taken this night to find one as hung on…_**

**_"Mommy…" A faint little howls comes from the bodies that lay a pond her…._**

**_"No my little darling it isn't mommy but I am here for you…" With the paws prints that are made in the mud, the great figure makes it way over to the lonely soul, bringing it into the warmth._**

(Kendall POV)

My eyes shot open as tears ran down them… I sat up, brought my hands to my face, and wiped away the many tears that had falling from them. The sadness I felt was becoming too much for me… I felt as if I had lost my own child. I was having this same dream repeatedly. And every time more was being shown to me. I looked around, and shook my head. "Stupid dreams, got to stop watching animal planted before I go to bed..." I noticed that Logan wasn't in his bed "Mmmm guess I slept in longer than I should have." I stretched my arms crack my neck all before throwing the blankets off me and moving to stand up. I let out a yawn before opening the door and walking out into the dining room. I looked around and seen Logan in the kitchen standing by the stove cooking something and whatever it was smelt amazing! I smiled to myself; I was going to play around with Logan this morning. I looked over to him smile wide again before I walked towards him. He had his back to me and was looking over the stove so I decided to sneak up behind him as quite as I could be and wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his shoulders. "Mmm, damn baby that smells amazing!" I felt Logan jump little bit before shaking his head.

"That my darling would be ham and eggs with a side of bacon…" Logan said as he moved his head so it was lying right against the side of my head.

"Babe you shouldn't have done all of this for me… But thanks." Logan and I both stated laughing when I turned him around and then something hit me with a jolt. I felt as if I was standing there but then again I was standing on the outside of my body. I moved my hands down to Logan hips and pulled him closer to me. "One was found my love…" Came from my mouth, then I twisted Logan back around and pushed him to the stove as my hands ran up his torso before pushing myself up against him.

"I need you my love…" Logan voice spoke out. It was filled with longing and lust. I bring my hands to his, grabbed it, breathe against his neck, and bit down. Logan moaned out into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I ran my tongue along Logan neck as my hands traveled back up his body that is when something came over me an urge that I had never felt before. I grabbed Logan, flung him around, and attacked his lips with mine as Logan clawed at my back. Once air was needed, we pulled away and it was like we had just woken up. "What just happened?" Logan and I stepped away from each other putting as much distance between us.

"Mmmm, I…" I was cut off when the front door opened. Logan and I both jumped at the sudden noise and looked to see Katie, Carlos and James walking in holding bags as my mom trailed in behind them. Katie and the guys stopped dead in their tacks looking at Logan and I.

"You guys ok?" James asked. You could feel the awakeners in the room. I turned to see Logan and then saw blood dripping down his neck. Logan narrowed his eyes at me.

"Honey your bleeding…" Mom yelled as she placed the bags down. Logan shot his hand to where I had bitten him. "Let me see sweetie." Mom pushed me out of the way, walked to Logan side, and lifted up his hand as blood ran down his neck.

"It's nothing mama Knight… it's just a little…" Logan stopped mid-sentence as his face turned pale white. I knew he was going to pass out. I ran to him and caught him as he did.

* * *

It had been an hour since Logan had passed out. I told mom I would take care of him, I didn't want her or anyone else to see what was on his neck. Once I had brought Logan back into our bedroom, I cleaned up the bite mark. However, the bite mark wasn't my teeth they were animals teeth more like wolf bite marks. I knew Logan was going to be out for a while every time he sees blood this happens to him and he sleeps for a few hours. I sat there and watched as his chest went up and down as he let out small little breathes. "What is going on with us Logie?" I asked as I ran my hands threw his hair and as I did something happened…

**_"My love… come to me in this darkest hour, come back to your home… My darling please I need you, my love please come back to me…" I stop dead in my tracks as I hear the voice of my fallen mate. His voice crying out to me, I look to the sky as the clouds wrap around me. The walls closing in on me as my soul is being taken from my mate. I howl out into the night sky for him to hear me._**

**_"Through the brimstone of hell fire and the fall of hail my love I will find you again! You and I one, one soul, one life and one eternity, our lives entwine in this life before and into the next…"_**

(Logan POV)

I rolled over and cracked my eyes open… as the howls leave my mind. The voice of the one calling out me still lingers within my mind. I sat up and instantly felt pain. "Ahh, ouch" I raised my hand to my neck and felt a bandage over where Kendall as bitten me. I ran my hand along the bandage until I reach the tip and start to pull. Once I had pulled the bandage off, I grab James's mirror he had given me the other day. Saying something about I needed to check my hair in the mornings. I bring it to my neck and see the damage that was done. I ran my hand over it again and closed my eyes as that voice from my dream came back to me. **_"For eternity my love…" _**then I saw that white wolf image come to me, its eyes a dark green. "You have got to be kidding me…" I said to myself. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door and swung it open and walked throw the dining, into the living room to see Mama Knight sitting there. "You could have told me… instead of letting the dreams come. You know I hate seeing them..."

"Now what fun would that have been…" Mama Knight says to me with the smile a pond her face. She and I share a look before she pats the spot next to her. I am hesitant for a moment but her smiles reassure me. Before I make a move to go to her, I can't help but look around. "They aren't here. I set them shopping with Katie so we have plenty of time." I smiled and let out a little laugh before making my way over to her.

"Does he know yet?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth before I sat down. Mama Knight turned to me and there was that smile.

"No sweetie, but he will soon after he sees…" She says with sadness in her voice. At that moment everything came back to me and my lives before this one and the deaths of… "Sweetie not all of them where taken." I lifted my head up as the tears come down. Mama Knight smiled at me and pulled me into a hug in which I welcomed. We pulled apart and she wiped my tears away. "She lived a wonderful life and become a mother and grandmother… She died with peace Logan and reborn into a wonderful spirit." As she told me of my daughter, the tears started to shed more.

"And what of this life?" I asked. I needed to know… Now that everything had come back to me, I needed him now. My soul called for it, we needed to become one once more.

"Whatever you two make it my darlings… Just remember once you are mated again, the memories will be gone." Mama Knight said… I nodded my head in understanding. One thing about being cursed soul mates you are bonded to each other in each life. Kendall and I were made for one another by our father and in each life will find one another no matter how long it takes. And with that we are given our keeper. "Logan I know how you two get once the mating as started and please no repeat of that last time.

"We were wolves and I didn't think it mattered where we did it."

"He is my son this time… Last time he was my sister and I cared but not this much so please…" I smiled at Mama Knight. In each life, we are born a human or animal but still soul mates and Mama Knight is our keeper that guides us back to one another.

"Ok, I promise I won't be too rough with him…" I said as I gave her a wink.

"Logan once Kendall remembers I am gone…. And you know this, memories become dreams once again." She said to me with that look in her eyes. There I had seen my true keeper.

"I know Gabrielle… I remember. I am not that clueless."

"Yea, sure thing… Now go find my son and enjoy, it will be soon." I smiled and nodded my head once more. I stood up and walked out of the apartment to find my friends. My memory has return to me and soon will my mates. I was about to walk to the elevator when my phone beeped. I looked down and pulled it from my pants and seen James had texted me.

**"Dude_ went to movies; Kendall fell asleep then woke up crying… and calling for you."_ **I read the message twice. This wasn't how it was support to be. Kendall needed to be with me when he remembers our lives… the last moments of our past life were of our children dying.

**"_Where are you now?!" _**

**_"Parking the car… J" _**With that I took the stairs. I needed to get to him as fast as I could. I ran throw the lobby earning yells from people as I pushed them out of the away. I ran out the door to the parking area to see the car parked there. I could see Kendall sitting on the ground with his back to the car with James, Carlos and Katie beside him. My heart broke for him.

"Darling" I yelled as I ran down the parking lot. I watched as Kendall head shot up, his eyes and mine meeting.

"My love…" Kendall cried out to me as I finally made it to him. I slid down onto my knees and pulled him into a hug. The moment we were together, that force that ignited with in us, and our souls becoming one once more. "Did they live?" Kendall asked as tears racked his body…

"Yes my love one was saved. She lived her life and died with peace to be reborn into beauty." I told him as my arms wrapped around his shaking body. I pulled him closer to me and lifted his chin up so our eyes would meet. There we saw all of our lives we had shared together and the one that was yet to come. I brought my hands to his face and wiped away his tears before bring our lips together as one. There we reunited as one soul once more. I couldn't help but push Kendall's back to the car and deepen the kiss before he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap and held onto my waist. As the kisses become more heated, the memoires became less and less until they were gone.

(Kendall POV)

I opened my eye as I the need for air become too much and seen Logan in my lap as we pulled our lips from one another. "Hi…" was all I said to Logan. For some reason I wasn't upset or disgusted by the fact that Logan was in my lap and that we were kissing… "So…"

"Yea… Ken I…"

"I don't care what happened but I am glad it did… Logan I am in love with you and have been for as long as I can remember. All I know is these last few weeks have been a blur for me but…" Logan cut me off when he crashed his lips back to mine. I smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer.

"I don't know what is going on with you guys but were leaving… You guys can make out in the middle of the parking lot if ya want to…" Katie said… "Oh and by the way its about damn time!" Logan and I pulled from each other and Logan dipped his head into my neck.

"Yea Katie is right… about damn time you two figured it out." James said as Carlos nodded his head in agreement. I looked down at Logan who was smiling at me. "Bye!" James, Carlos and Katie walked off leaving Logan and me sitting in the parking lot.

"Well, you wanna go to?" I asked Logan. He gave me a look.

"No I rather make out with you here for a while…" Logan told me as he pulled me to him and crashed his lips back to mine again.

(THE END)

HOPE YA LIKED IT. I JUST STARTED WRITING AND THIS IS WHAT CAME OUT. I HOPE THERE WASNT THAT MANY MISTAKE IN THIS ONE. EVERYONE ENJOY YOUR WEEKEND! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! MAY YOU ALL BE BLESSED IN THE NEW YEAR AND LET HAPPNESS FIND ALL OF YOU!


End file.
